iCarly Short Stories
by Aida Caroti
Summary: I put my ipod on shuffle, and whichever song came up wrote a small short story for it. SEDDIE if it matters but it only for a couple of songs. Has songs for Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer.


_A/N Basically, I put iTunes on shuffle and whichever song played I wrote a short story based on that song. Some songs were easy to do- others were very difficult- read and enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN iCarly OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC. THANKYOU _

**Stand By Me- U2**

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and held it pulling her closer towards him

"Shush, It will be ok."

"No it wont! She left me, she left me when she promised she would never- not after the Missy thing!" Sam cried holding onto Freddie's shirt as if it was the only thing left any more, that everything she had ever know had been striped away- she was lost and afraid.

"She will see sense- she will come back- she always does, you're her best friend"

"Freddie she left me, she left me and now you will too." She wailed

"I'm not going anywhere Sam I promise, this whole thing will blow over, I'm sure of it"

"Why are you here why aren't you with her?"

"Because you need me more"

"But you love her!" Sam exclaimed confused, looking at Freddie in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, but you're my friend too Sam, I wouldn't leave you alone for anything" Freddie spoke softly as he brushed away her tears.

"Your on my side?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't want to have to pick sides" Freddie said in a feeble attempt to dodge the question, he knew there was no hope with Sam

"But if you had to?"

"I'd Stand By you" Freddie said giving her a hug while she brushed away the last of her tears and toughened herself up, Sam Puckett was ready again to face the world.

**Everything is Just wonderful- Lilly Allen**

Sam pushed herself into the busy dance floor forcing a gigantic smile on her face, trying to ignore anything and everything that was making her feel upset, she was just so sick of it- it wasn't going to be alright anymore. She didn't think she would ever be ok ever again- just another boy using her to get to Carly- but Sam Puckett couldn't cry, Sam Puckett had to be strong, Sam Puckett wouldn't let him upset her. It was then that she saw Carly.

"Sam, Sam are you alright you look a little upset"

"Nothing Carls nothing- You know me!" Sam smiled brightly turning around and dashing out of the dance where the smile slipped off and she resorted to punching the wall to vent her frustration.

He had screwed her over, she thought he cared about her! She'd even gone on a diet for him! All for nothing…

She sank to the floor and sat in anger, nothing would cure her anger except punching his lights out.

But it was Ok, everything was fine, just wonderful. She thought bitterly as she stood up and hailed a cab.

Stepping in she pulled out a battered males wallet- at least she'd managed to take his wallet first, he owed her a few ribs at the very least.

**Duct Tape My Heart- Freeze Pop**

She had been so sad and lonely with her best friends both dating she had felt like a spare wheel, completely left out. In fact she had given up on love altogether at that point she never thought her heart would heal from the previous relationship disaster. It had been pure coincidence that she had met him that night, he was so handsome but she hadn't bothered going over- love after all was a farce she had thought, It didn't her exist, not anymore.

But he had headed straight over, not been pushy in fact had seemed nervous, and just swept her completely of her feet. It felt like that by just standing there talking to her was fixing her shattered heart back together.

He invited her to a bands gig and it had took off from there really, she now couldn't imagine a life without him, she just knew that this had to last forever.

He had after all duck taped her heart back together ,

**One- U2**

They had one shot at everything didn't they really, one chance to make the right choice, one chance to make the right decision.

It was hard to do something in one choice.

What if he made the wrong one?

But somehow he knew he hadn't, there would always be that doubt but he knew that he had made the right one it wasn't possible for them to be the same he expected them to have to be different.

He knew without a doubt that Carly was disappointed in him, but it was now easier for her to blame him for everything that had gone wrong, it was always easier that way.

Maybe it would have been easier to just walk away but he couldn't go on without them, either of them.

He could only have one love, and it was tough that she didn't like it but she had hurt him one to many times, she had taken everything from him and never given in return, she didn't _need_ him she just wanted him, but she, Sam did. Carly didn't love him, he knew that, Sam knew that and so did Carly.

He only had one chance.

They went together; they were one, but not the same.

It would have never worked otherwise.

**Umbrella Beach Owl City**

He was back he had been gone touring with his art for three years but he was back, he was home. Where he belonged.

Home was here where his sister was and her friends who didn't seem to have their own homes.

Home was where he could go to groovy smoothies every day.

Home would always be here.

He had been abroad, spread his theoretical wings and toured the world, met strange wonderful people, seen beautiful places.

But not one place he could call home, not then, not now, not ever.

It was like a fire had been lit inside him, an ache a burning for his home.

And now he was home.

Home, not extraordinary not exotic, not strange,

Just his home and he loved it,

He was home.

**You're my obsession- New Order**

She was his obsession.

The only thing he could thing about

She intoxicated him, he wanted her, he needed her.

All he could thing about was running his fingers through her hair, softly touching her soft red lips.

It was driving him crazy.

Every time he saw her he was suddenly aware of the fact she smelt like barbequed ribs, and how she hid ham in her locker.

It was a crazy fascination, a dangerous one at that, if she ever found out he studied her like he would study a complex computer program, she would kill him.

It was going to drive him to the edge, sooner or later he was going to do something stupid, he was losing control, losing his control.

His fantasies where irritating when he no longer wished them to be a fantasy, but a reality.

But it was too dangerous.

Too risky, too scary.

He just needed her, before he went completely bonkers.

She was his obsession.

**Don't Stop Me Now- Queen**

Tonight was great she never wanted it to end.

It was crazy it was out of control, hell it might not even be legal.

But it was fun, it was out there and she was having a ball.

She could act out, she could be crazy she could be herself.

It wasn't real none of it was.

"Don't stop me!" she cried as she jumped over a pile of rubbish. Who would have thought that the junk yard would be so much fun? But it was, she looked back to see a frantic Carly chasing her yelling at her.

"Sam! Sam! Get out of here before you get arrested"

But Sam ignored her and sprinted on, the freedom enveloped her, cushioned her and for the first time she felt in a long while, she felt free.

Jumping and dodging crawling and sprinting, laughing. Sam's joyful laugh echoed around as she leaped of one mound to another laughing as her airborne body was caressed in beautiful sunlight.

She never wanted it to end. But sooner or later Carly was going to catch her and give her an earful.

But for now she could run and be the wild child that needed freedom.

"JUST DON'T STOP ME!"

**Fake Tales Of San Francisco- Artic Monkeys **

Freddie watches in disgust from the back corner as the men chatting up Carly and Sam start talking about San Francisco, how they just got back from an important business trip there.

Sam and Carly are lapping it up, that Freddie cant believe are they really that stupid?

They are talking absolute rubbish.

Turning away Freddie tried to block his ears from the painful rubbish and the awful band that was screeching out of the speakers, it was painful, it was awful and he really didn't want to be here.

Why was he even here anyway? Oh yes Freddie had been landed the job of 'guard dog' by Spencer to make sure the girls both got home Ok and didn't do something they regretted.

He was somewhat regretting agreeing to this, Sam could look after herself and Carly if she tried but he supposed he might as well stay since he's already here.

He didn't know what the hell Carly and Sam where drinking but it must be blocking their shit detector because every word out of those slimy blokes mouths was garbage, in a minute he might have to go tell them to buzz off.

Freddie couldn't stop glaring at the men, how could they talk absolute garbage and get more of the time of day than Freddie himself ever got. Sinking in his chair he chugged down his beer trying to ignore the fact that Carly had leaned forward so the guy could see down her front, or the fact that Sam was rubbing her leg up and down the guy she was sat next to. It was painful to watch especially the leers on the face of the blokes. Spencer would kill him if he let the girls leave with them, sighing heavily Freddie stood up, and not a moment too soon when it appeared the guys did something neither Carly or Sam was happy with, Sam looked furious.

As he walked over to them he realised one of the guys was from his AV club, he defiantly wasn't from New York or wherever he had been pretended.

Fake Tales, that's all they spoke sleazy men who lie to get women into bed. Lucky he was there he thought as he slammed his fist into the guys chin.

Grabbing Sam and Carly's arms he stormed out of the club, they would thank him in the morning.

**Kiss The Girl**

She was silent, which was a bit of a surprise when she was one of the loudest girls he knew- infact scratch that THE loudest girl, he looked across at her she was sitting millimetres away but it seemed like a gigantic distance to him, he could cross it in seconds, it would take him less than three seconds to lean over and peck her rosy red lips.

She was staring at him, looking slightly confused and expectant. His eyes kept darting from her eyes to her lips, wondering whether it was going to be worth it, or if he was just going to get a slap for his trouble.

Leaning forward slightly he didn't take his eyes of hers, she didn't lean backwards but neither did she say anything, would she hit him?

Kiss the girl,

He wanted to kiss her so badly.

With daring nerves he didn't know he possessed he leant forward the remainder of the way and softly pressed his lips to hers, noting on the fact that her eyes fluttered close she didn't pull away, she kissed back, he then lent back curling his fingers into her hair giving her a long look into her blue eyes.

"Sam?" he murmured, he had to be sure that she actually wanted this but she only rolled her eyes muttering;

"Stupid Nub" she leant forward and kissed him again.

**Hello Goodbye - Beatles**

Whatever they did seemed to be the opposites, when he yelled "Stop" as she raced around the corners on two wheels she would only scream "go, go, go!"

They were so very different it was almost amusing, everything was always the opposite. He was the good little nerd, and she was the biggest troublemaker.

She was blonde and he was brown.

She was tough he was a wimp.

He had a mom that forced him to take tick baths, she had a mom who didn't care.

She had a love for all meat products he was on a strict diet enforced by his mom.

He wore stripes, She hated them.

He was a member of the AV club she was a permanent fixture in detention.

So very different, opposites infact.

But still the managed to be friends.

Love each other infact.

She was Sam Puckett and He was Freddie Benson.

**I gotta Feeling- Black eyed Peas.**

Carly had a really good feeling about tonight, she just knew tonight was going to be great.

She just knew it was going to be great.

Maybe it was because she knew there would be no parental supervision.

Or maybe it was the three crates of booze in the boot of her car and the fact her best friends were with her.

But tonight was going to be great.

She had her money and the party was going to be ace.

An instinct was just screaming that tonight was going to be the best party ever.

Or maybe it was the fact she had discovered her crush was going to be there.

But either way tonight was going to be a great night.

**Who Knew- Pink**

He promised you know, that he would never leave her all alone. But where is he now?

He left her.

He promised, uttered those words and now he was gone.

She was convinced he wouldn't do it to her.

She shouldn't have listened, ignored him when he promised her forever.

Maybe it was her fault.

She hated him, but she couldn't forget him.

He was still in her head, even now.

She loved him, and he had loved her.

But then he cut and run to scared to face the responsibilities of having a long time relationship.

Who knew.

**Love Action- Human League.**

She loved him, she realised now, all the times she'd uttered those words and she couldn't say them now when the actually meant them- she couldn't say them.

Maybe it was how she had been treated before, but it shouldn't be this hard should it?

She wasn't sure.

She believed in love, even if she lied, and fought and argued with him.

She defiantly believed in love.

She believed in them, they belonged together, all she had to do now, was look back up and say them back to them, he was staring waiting for an answer.

She needed to respond.

Before he thought she didn't care, gathering her strength she looked up staring into his eyes.

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed her, she had managed it, she had said it and for the first time- she meant it.

**I know- Drake Bell.**

She knew, from the second he opened his mouth. She just needed a reason, and for him to make up his mind, she knew what she wanted- him! But he wouldn't make up his mind on whether he wanted her not.

He needed to stop lying to himself and her, he needed to just tell the truth

She knew she loved him, and that he loved her.

So why couldn't he just admit it. She wasn't a fool, she wasn't going to let him to mess her around he needed to make his mind up, preferably soon.

It's always better when you know, and boy did she know.

They fought they argued, but she knew she loved him he was being the fool because sooner or later Sam was going to just leave.

But she couldn't for all she threatened.

Because everything was better with him.

_A/N Hoped you like that, not only is it my first eve iCarly fic but also my fist time making short stories from songs, review please it helps the world go round- honest!_


End file.
